


Регенерация

by Bee4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативный филлер к S4Ep5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Регенерация

У него снова были желтые глаза. И он просил Криса не увозить Кейт, после того, как он, Крис, ее поймает, потому что она, Кейт, забрала у Дерека что-то очень важное.  
Саму его суть. Силу. Он так и сказал:  
\- Я теряю силу.  
В отблесках желтого казалось, что Дерек вот-вот заплачет. Брови у него подходяще горестно хмурились, кривился рот, и Крис подумал, что Дерек открывается перед ним совершенно доверчиво, раз за разом, и это могло бы настораживать, навести на мысль о каком-то плане или манипуляции, отпугнуть свалившейся ответственностью. Когда кто-то подставляет тебе горло, это всегда обязывает. Но Крис помнил, что цел и невредим только благодаря Дереку, поэтому его это не настораживало. Это грело и приятно удивляло. К тому же, Крис никогда не боялся ответственности. А еще ему банально нравился Дерек.

Сейчас он не знал, что сказать. Мне жаль? Сочувствую? Вот же херня? Все это и многое другое, что принято было говорить в случае чужого горя, казалось глупым. Просить прощения за то, что сделала Кейт, было еще глупее. Он так толком и не понял, что именно она сделала, кроме того, что после ее очередных игр в Дереке появилась не просто еще одна трещина. Разлом. В Дереке появился разлом, вроде того, под Городом Ангелов. Смотришь — и все в норме, а потом тряхнет сильнее, чем обычно, и ты уже под землей, раздавлен и погребен. Крису было знакомо такое. Поэтому он ничего не сказал. Тяжело выдохнул, покачал головой в безмолвном сочувствии и потянул Дерека к себе за крепкую шею.  
Совсем недавно он так же обнимал Айзека. Растерянного, одинокого, сочащегося неприкрытой недоуменной болью. И, прижимая его к себе, он жалел, что не может — нет, не как эти чертовы оборотни, впитать в себя чужое страдание, а поделиться, влить в Айзека часть своей силы, своего смирения. Своего порочного темного знания, что все проходит и забывается, не полностью и не всегда, но рано или поздно боль уйдет или затаится, чтобы напоминать о себе время от времени. Но тогда все равно уже будет не так паршиво. Он отлично это выучил. Долгий путь и богатый опыт. С Айзеком это удалось только во Франции.  
\- Кто еще знает?  
\- Никто, - глухо ответил Дерек, упершись лбом в его плечо. Он не обхватил его руками, как Айзек, но и не пытался вырваться. Крис спросил, отчего-то заранее зная ответ:  
\- Питер?  
\- Нет. Только ты.  
«Это все из-за Кейт», - подумалось Крису. «Потому что ему нужна помощь». Но, как и с вопросом про Питера, он знал, что лукавит. Дело было не только в Кейт.  
Дерек отстранился, все еще комкая пальцами Крисову куртку, за которую держался, устало посмотрел.  
\- Поехали, - сказал Крис и кивнул на ступени, уходящие наверх, к выходу из тайника. - Тебе понадобится оружие.

***

\- Я почти не регенерирую, - говорил он, отстраненно глядя в окно. - Утром порезался, когда брился. До сих пор не зажило. Саднит, если трогаю. Слух тоже пропал.  
\- Волчий слух, - мягко поправил его Крис, глядя на дорогу. - Обычный слух у тебя не пропал. Меня-то ты слышишь.  
\- Да. Как человек, - с ожесточением уточнил Дерек, поворачиваясь. - И чую так же. Как человек. Наверное. Ты же понимаешь, мне сложно судить, я никогда им не был, но судя по тому, что я не могу услышать твое сердце и понять, трахал ты кого-то ночью или нет, как раз так вы и живете. Слепые, глухие, слабые и с забитыми носами.  
\- Пожалуй, теперь я рискну побороться с тобой на кулаках, - невозмутимо сообщил ему Крис, покосившись. Дерек сидел, весь подобравшись, и злобно морщил нос. - И если тебя это успокоит, я ни с кем не трахался этой ночью. Ничего пикантного ты бы не унюхал.  
\- Спасибо, - с нескрываемым сарказмом изрек Дерек, закатив глаза, и снова уставился в окно.  
Почему его считали мрачным? Хмурый волк. Так называл его Стайлз. Даже не так, а одним словом, без пауз: «хмуроволк». Крис знал, что они подсмеиваются над ним. Не всерьез и без злобы, а так, по-приятельски, потому что угрюмый, немногословный и слегка туповатый. «Дерек - сплошной фейспалм», - это снова Стайлз. «И вкус на женщин у него хуже некуда». Стайлз был мастер лепить ярлыки, сам же не соответствуя ничему, что о нем привыкли думать.  
Крис всегда видел другого Дерека. Замкнутого, но не угрюмого, весьма многословного, если захочет, достаточно ехидного и далеко не тупого. Возможно, интеллекта Стайлза ему действительно не хватало, зато у него была мораль, чем Стайлз похвастаться, увы, не мог. А Крис всегда ценил мораль. Пусть она и заключалась порой в безрассудных порывах сдохнуть за окружающих.  
Иногда ему казалось, что вся эта школота тоже видит этого другого Дерека, но из-за своей юношеской вредности не хочет признавать. Хмуроволк. Так ведь проще. 

***

От квартиры, где они жили с Эллисон, он так и не избавился. Кроме воспоминаний, там оставались оружейная комната, тайники и магическая защита. Использовать ее было проще и дешевле, чем покупать и оборудовать новое пристанище, и эти банальные бытовые моменты цинично обязывали. В спальне Эллисон он еще до отъезда все прибрал, развесил в шкаф вещи, убрал со стола забытую косметику и книги. Айзек сунулся помогать, а потом Крис заметил, как он украдкой тычется носом в кофточки, и прогнал, сделав вид, что не заметил торчащий из брючного кармана кончик стащенного шарфа.  
Иногда ему даже хотелось проснуться от ощущения того, что в квартире еще кто-то есть, представить, что все, как прежде, и из кухни однажды раздастся голос Эллисон, и потянет свежим кофе. Но призраки его бессовестно игнорировали. Квартира оставалась пустой и гулкой.  
В ее пустом гулком коридоре Крис и поцеловал Дерека, едва они оба переступили порог. Притянул его за шею, как тогда, в тайнике и поцеловал. Легко, но требовательно. На пробу. Дверь еще оставалась открытой на тот случай, если Дереку захочется сбежать. Дерек захлопнул дверь ногой, и сипло спросил:  
\- А как же оружие?  
\- Подождет, – ответил ему Крис. 

***

Возможно, это могло произойти раньше. Если б не ногицуне, смерть Эллисон, Айзек, которого нужно было пристроить. Хотя нет. Если б не ногицуне, они бы не сблизились. Так и не подпустили бы друг друга ближе, чем диктовали веками навязанные рамки. Но со Стайлзом случился древний японский дух, а с ними – деловой альянс и арест. Сидя в полицейском участке, Дерек раздраженно дергал рукой, пристегнутой наручником к скамье, и совершено по-мальчишески бурчал, не глядя на Криса, негодуя по поводу всего подряд: зачем сидим и ждем, не верю твоему юристу, не хочу, понимаешь ли, стать жертвой малолетки, одержимого чокнутой лисой, и вообще, не надейся, не буду я тебя спасать, если что. Крису пришлось тогда даже прикрикнуть, обрывая это сварливое бурчание, и Дерек вдруг согласился, недовольно и демонстративно, но согласился подождать, и это было неожиданно. Крис не успел удивиться и проанализировать, что его настораживает, как грянул взрыв, и он оказался на полу.  
Дерек оттолкнул не успевшего освободить их копа, и накрыл Криса собой, защищая от шквала стекла и деревянных обломков. Защищая от смерти. «И не надейся, что я тебя спасу». Вот так.  
Потом Крис не смог нажать на курок, когда одержимый Дерек рычал ему в лицо, или не захотел, чтобыло вернее, и соврал на вопрос Дерека, почему. Почему ты не выстрелил, спросил Дерек, остановив закрывающую дверь лифта, почему, если мог? Он был смелее. Вот Крис так и не спросил, почему ты меня спас. А Дерек спросил. Стоял и серьезно смотрел, ожидая ответа. Потому что я чувствую, как между нами все изменилось, надо было сказать Крису. Потому что я нужен тебе, а ты – мне, потому что мы похожи, потому что я не убиваю тех, кто не убивает меня, потому что ты мне нравишься, Дерек Хейл. Белый оборотень двадцати шести лет, несостоявшийся альфа, несчастливый в любви, похоронивший семью, потерявший стаю. Но кто же так говорит? Потому что мы больше не враги, ответил Крис. Дерек лишь кивнул, соглашаясь. Да, мы больше не враги. Хотя эта была полная чушь. Они давно уже не считались врагами.

***

\- Мне надо в ванную.  
Крис слышал эту фразу не один десяток раз. Ее говорили с разными интонациями. Кокетливо, флиртуя, просто ставя перед фактом. Она означала готовность идти до конца, сигнал, что пора готовить презервативы и смазку в том случае, если дело касалось парня, и просто презервативы, если дело касалось женщины. Крис привык к ней. Просто ритуал взрослого секса, взвешенного, продажного, в чем-то даже лишенного страсти, но сейчас все оказалось не так. Крису перебило дыхание от острого возбуждения, и он натужно сглотнул, все еще сминая в ладонях крепкий мужской зад. Дерек чуть наклонив голову на бок, вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- По коридору…  
\- … и направо, - закончил Дерек, кивнув. - Я знаю. Просто отпусти меня.  
Вид у него был ироничный и одновременно невыносимо довольный. Вопреки словам он медленно терся о бедро Криса, и стоял у него не менее крепко. Крис демонстративно поднял руки и отступил. Дерек засмеялся, одернул на нем футболку и ушел.  
Помедлив, Крис поднял с пола их куртки, повесил на крючки.  
Вторая ванная была у него в спальне. Удобная штука, когда ты живешь с ребенком. Никакого риска нарваться на дочь, когда в одних трусах встаешь ночью отлить. Никакой нужды поспешно натягивать штаны, едва проснулся, чтобы почистить зубы и принять душ. Никакой необходимости стыдливо прятать гондоны и «Дюрекс» под матрацем или в шкафу под слоем одежды. Уже умывшись и вытащив смазку, он запоздало вспомнил, что в той, гостевой ванной, так все и осталось, как было при Эллисон.  
\- Чёрт.  
Дверь оказалась не закрыта. Дерек стоял в одних джинсах и нюхал духи. Оттопыривая карман джинс, выглядывало нижнее белье. Футболка висела на сушителе, рядом с мокрым полотенцем. Кеды с носками стояли у биде.  
\- Да, так она и пахла, - сказал он, оборачиваясь, все еще водя под носом стеклянной крышечкой. - Оставил на память?  
\- Забыл убрать. - Крис встал за его спиной. – Прости, я не подумал. Редко сюда захожу.  
Дерек передернул плечами, советуя не париться. Закрыл флакончик, поставил его на полку.  
\- Я забрал с собой дезодорант Лоры и брызгал на полотенце. Мне казалось, меня это успокаивает. Потом появилась Эрика, и пришлось выбросить. Ее нервировал чужой запах. - Дерек смотрел на Криса в отражении в зеркале. - А мне вдруг стало легче. Словно Лора меня отпустила.  
\- Знакомо, - Крис кивнул, обнял Дерека, накрывая ладонями его плоский живот. - Так и бывает. Ты отпустил ее, она отпустила тебя. Мертвые не любят, когда их держат.  
Он прижался губами к шее, там, где под ухом тонкая горячая кожа, неспеша прикусил и снова поцеловал. Дерек длинно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза, но когда Крис посмотрел в зеркало в следующий раз, Дерек смотрел на него в ответ.  
\- Тогда зачем она вернулась? - спросил он. - Я ее не держал.  
Секунды ушли на то, чтобы понять, что это не о Лоре.  
\- Дерек...  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что пока я сам ее не убью, она не оставит меня в покое. Пока я сам не вырву ей глотку, не переломаю хребет и не сожгу, она не перестанет портить мне жизнь. Или мне стоит…  
\- Питеру это не помогло.  
Дерек развернулся, упрямо продолжил:  
\- Или мне стоит ее простить и принять? Быть, как Скотт.  
Крис молчал, глядя на него. Дерек молчал в ожидании. Или, может он не нуждался в ответах, а просто говорил, выплескивая то, нагноившееся, что годами сжирало его изнутри. От возбуждающего предвкушения, которым тянуло от Дерека в коридоре, не осталось и следа. Напряженный и стиснувший губы в полоску, он всматривался в Криса, и трогать его такого, казалось совсем неуместным. Но Крис слишком хорошо понимал, что с ним творится.  
\- Тебе стоит простить и принять себя, - сказал он, щурясь, разглядывая лицо Дерека, словно картину, на которую пришел полюбоваться в музей: не торопясь и со вкусом. - Ты задолбал себя винить, мальчик. И искать в себе причины ее скотства. - Он дошел со своим разглядыванием до глаз, и теперь смотрел в упор. Скулы Дерека порозовели, и дышать он стал чаще. - Кейт – это Кейт. Она всегда была такой. Она так же манипулировала Эллисон, а уж Эллисон она действительно любила. Мы найдем ее и заставим вернуть все, что она у тебя забрала. А потом я ее увезу. Никто не будет никого сжигать и вырывать глотки. Она - моя проблема, больше, чем твоя, так что не бери на себя слишком много, и вообще… - Крис шутливо сморщил нос: - Я как-то не так представлял наше первое свидание.  
\- Ты говоришь, как Дженифер, - сказал на все это Дерек, так же упрямо.  
\- Но я - не Дженифер, - с нажимом парировал Крис, зацепился пальцами за шлевки его джинс и рывком притянул к себе. – И не Кейт. Даже, если говорю как одна, и ношу ту же фамилию, что и другая. Я – не они, Дерек. И ты это знаешь.  
От рывка Дерек выгнулся, и уперся ему в грудь ладонями, удерживая равновесие.  
\- Ты же это знаешь? – настойчиво повторил Крис, а пальцы Дерека все мяли и мяли его футболку, закручивая в жгуты. Он смотрел исподлобья, а потом выдохнул, словно на что-то решаясь, и сказал:  
\- Я хочу в это верить.  
\- Хорошо, - Крис с серьезным видом кивнул, проталкивая пальцы за пояс его джинс. - Значит, у меня есть шанс.  
\- Залезть мне в штаны? - ровно поинтересовался Дерек, но взгляд у него смягчился, а губы подрагивали, словно он сдерживал улыбку.  
\- Да ты никак со мной флиртуешь, Дерек Хейл? – так же невозмутимо поднял брови Крис, поглаживая костяшками теплый низ его живота, задевая кромку волос. Озвучивать, что шанс залезть в штаны получен и уже использован, он не стал.  
Дерек лишь выразительно закатил глаза и потянул вверх подол его футболки.

Он оказался таким, каким Крис ожидал, и даже лучше. Он почти агрессивно вбивался Крису в рот, сжимая в кулаке волосы, с жадной настойчивостью брал в рот сам, и смущенно рычал, смешно краснея ушами, пока Крис, нагнув его, вылизывал во всех потаенных местах, растягивал, готовя под себя. У него были хорошие губы, сильные руки и крепкий член, и Крис одобрительно подумал, что не прочь однажды поменяться местами и, расслабившись, позволить всем этим составляющим поработать как следует.  
А когда они были готовы заняться главным, он вдруг уперся Крису ладонями в плечи и, тяжело дыша, сказал:  
\- У тебя уже были оборотни.  
\- Имеет значение? - спросил Крис, вжимаясь в него, не совсем понимая, какая разница. Если даже бы у него их не было, то будет. Прямо сейчас. Прямо под ним. Стоит только повести бедрами и помочь себе рукой.  
\- Были?  
\- И как ты понял?  
\- Нет резинки, и ты глотнул.  
\- Это доверие, а не дань вашему хваленому здоровью. Но оборотни были. Угадал.  
Мгновения молчаливой ожесточенной схватки под скрип кровати, и Крис оказался на спине, оседланный и придавленный. Дерек снова упирался ему в плечи, удерживая.  
\- Семейное?  
Он смотрел сверху вниз, склонив на бок голову, чуть насмешливо щурясь, а потом, не отводя взгляда, приподнялся, ловя Криса в кулак, направляя в себя.  
Он тащил Кейт между ними снова и снова. Словно она не давала ему покоя, зудела под кожей. Человек, охотник, Арджент. И Крис вдруг понял, что если захочет, может сломать его. Прямо сейчас. Прямо здесь. Потому что тоже Арджент, охотник и человек. Болевая точка Дерека Хейла.  
\- Осторожно, - хрипло сказал Крис, вместо ответа, успев подхватить его под бедра. От тяжести больно потянуло руки, но он держал, не давая резко опуститься, чувствуя ладонями дрожь натянутых мышц. – Порвешься.  
\- Заживу, - выдохнул Дерек ему в губы спустя долгое мгновение, расслабляясь, уже неспешно приняв его полностью.  
\- Заживешь, - согласился Крис и пообещал, накрывая ладонью его затылок. – Заживешь.


End file.
